deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baron Helmut Zemo
1= |-| 2= Baron Helmut Zemo is a supervillain from Marvel Comics, and a major enemy to Captain America. He's a frequent member of the Masters of Evil, and the son of The 12th Zemo. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Ra's al Ghul vs. Baron Zemo' (Complete) 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Adam Taurus (RWBY) *Captain Nazi (DC Comics) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Mecha Hitler (Wolfenstein 3D) *Prometheus (DC Comics) *Rudol von Stroheim (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) History Helmut Zemo is a nobleman and scientist born in Leipzig, Germany as the son of Baron Heinrich Zemo, a Nazi operative and one of Captain America's greatest enemies. Zemo was told by his father that only those of great superiority have the right to rule the world. It was only when Heinrich had his final battle with Cap that Helmut tried to take revenge. Having become an engineer and strategist himself, Zemo's first attempt at revenge as the Phoenix resulted in falling into a vat of recreated Adhesive X. Horrible dusfugured, Helmut officially took on the Baron Zemo name and vowed ravenge on Captain America and the Avengers as he formulated schemes to indirectly destroy them. Death Battle Info *'Full Name:' Helmut J. Zemo *'Other Aliases:' The Phoenix (not the one you're thinking of), Citizen V, Iron Cross *'Gender:' Male *'Affiliation': Hydra's High Council, Masters of Evil, Army of Evil; formerly Thunderbolts (founder and leader), partner of Primus, ally of the Red Skull, Redeemers, Secret Empire financier, Sin (then known as Mother Superior), V-Batallion *'Occupation:' Terrorist, ruler of Bagalia, 13th Baron of Zeulniz, Adventurer, Mastermind, Leader, Would-be world savior, Wealthy Criminal Entrepreneur *'Education:' College graduate *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 183 lbs (83 kg) Powers *Reduced Aging thanks to Adhesive X Abilities *Genius-Level Intelligence *Epert Combatant *Expert Swordsman *Expert Marksman *Expert Tactician *Master of Deception **Influential Expert Paraphernalia Equipment *Circuitry under his hood to guard against psychic assault *Adhesive X weapons *Particle X *Formula X *Citizen V Suit (formerly) Weapons *Disintegrator Gun *Adamantium Sword Feats *Created the Thunderbolts under the alias of Citizen V, though he was ultimately kicked off by the team after the criminals he drafted as his Masters of Evil embraced their heroic nature. *In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Zemo took advantage of the Sokovia Accords, one of many legislative bills the UN established for accountability and oversight of any super powered person, he managed to turn the Avengers on each other. Flaws *His adhesive is so strong that even Zemo has not found a way to reverse it: meaning it can be used against him. **His mask was accidentally glued to his face. Gallery Baron Helmut Zemo.jpg|Baron Helmut Zemo The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Baron Zemo.png|Baron Zemo in Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes The Masters of Evil.png|Baron Zemo leading the Masters of Evil Avengers Assemble Baron Zemo.jpg|Baron Helmut Zemo in Avengers Assemble Baron Heinrich and Helmut Zemo.jpg|Baron Heinrich and Helmut Zemo (Father & Son) Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Baron Zemo.jpg|Baron Zemo in Marvel Disk Wars the Avengers Baron Zemo Portrait.png|Baron Zemo's Portrait in Avengers Alliance Baron Zemo AA.png|Baron Zemo in Avengers Alliance Zemo in Avengers Civil War.png|Daniel Brühl as Zemo in Captain America Civil War Trivia * Baron Helmut Zemo is one of the longtime nemesis of Captain America. * Baron Zemo formed and led the heroic team called the Thunderbolts, and even lead on few occasions the supervillain group known as The Masters of Evil. * Baron Zemo once formed a short romantic relationship with villain turned hero, Songbird. * Baron Zemo once traveled back in time. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:German Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Marksman Category:Marvel Characters Category:Politicians Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Villains Category:European Combatants Category:Leaders